


A Helping Hand

by EmmaFrickYou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Some sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaFrickYou/pseuds/EmmaFrickYou
Summary: Some sort of student AU, where Junkrat/Jamison has a cast and Roadhog/Mako decides to help the annoying guy out... a Blow Job happens.Also maybe a continuation of the revenge Jamie promised, if I feel like it.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Helping Hand

The Young Jamison had always been accident prone and that escalated as he started tinkering with broken appliances and the like. Each day a new injury and this time he had gotten a fracture on his right arm. 

Jamison had a cast on his arm, so all the activities he usually did are out of the question. So all this staying in place and doing nothing left Jamison an irritated mess.

"Im a fuckin cripple mate." Jamison snapped waving his cast covered arm around wildly. Mako mumbled low in words one couldn’t make out and just tucked the arm back into the sling.

"If you keep moving your arm like that it's not going to heal properly." Mako said holding Jamison's shoulders. Jamison struggled under his hold, but couldn't move Mako's strong grip away.

"Er, fine, fine. I'll be mor careful." Jamison grumbled, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "But ye know I really can't do shit with this thing on." Jamison continued complaining, all the way throwing his free hand around wildly. 

Mako didn’t really seem to care about Jamison’s complaints, but turned the boy around and started to push him. ”Oi, what are you pushing me for?” Jamison asks as he still goes along with the bigger guys guiding. “I’ll help you with what you need. Ok?” Mako said quiet and low. “Ouh, sure.” Jamison said and started to really walk and Mako lifted his hands off the lithe mans body. 

The two walked back to Jamison’s cheap student apartment that just happened to also be in the basement. Jamison tried to open the door to the apartment complex without much success, so after a moment Mako grabbed the keys from Jamison’s hands and opened the door himself. 

Walking down the tight staircase down to Jamison’s crappy apartment the two dealing in different ways. Jamison hummed randomly while Mako carefully eyed the other man so he wouldn’t fall over. 

As if to make Mako’s existence necessary Jamison almost fell over on the last step before the end. Jamison started going straight face first into his door, but Mako grabbed the young man by his loose shirt. Leaving him hanging really close to the wooden door. Jamison was really seeing the dirt on the thing close up.

“Be careful.” Mako said pulling Jamison up to stand. Then he walked up to the door and opened the thing. “Yea, yea. Got it big guy.” Jamison said walking inside his tiny apartment. 

The room was really dark, only small windows near the ceiling provided some light. Jamison fell on the double bed crammed into the corner of the room. Somehow the young man had avoided all the trash on the floor on his way, but Mako wasn’t as skilled and he pushed some of the trash in his way aside with his feet. 

Mako flicked the ceiling light on and soon an ugly yellowish light brightened up the room. Covered in trash would be the only thing to describe the place besides dingy and dirty. Mako let out a low grumble as Jamison turned around on the bed. He turned around to lay on his stomach taking his arm from underneath first. 

Mako pushed steadily through the trash on the floor until he loomed over Jamison. “What is it mate? Don’t like my place?” Jamison joked not caring to look over to Mako. 

Mako straddled Jamison lightly and turned the young man around. “Why do you live like this?” Was Makos intense question. Jamison’s eyes still had their mischievous gleam as he answered. “It’s my apartment it shouldn’t matter.” Mako wasn’t happy with that answer and put more pressure onto the young man underneath him. “It matters. Why do you live like this?” Mako repeated voice steady. 

“I don’t know mate. I just.. live my life ok?” Jamison said the weight on top of him bothering him a bit, but for a different reason. Mako still not satisfied laid his hand on top of Jamison’s chest and leaned on that hand down towards Jamison’s face. “Why Jamie?” The deep voice asked near Jamie’s ear. “I don’t have the energy to clean all the time and I just don’t notice the trash at this point.” Jamison confessed feeling the heat creep onto his cheeks from Mako’s closeness. 

Mako looked down on Jamison and got off the man. “I’ll start cleaning here. You take a shower.” Was Mako’s short order and Jamie quickly made his way to the small bathroom. 

He slammed the door closed behind him, but not bothering to lock it. When he got that done he grabbed his shirt feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. Moreover the tent in his shorts confirmed his raging feelings. “Fucks sake.” Jamison swore as he let his hand rest on his heated cheek rubbing it a bit out of frustration. 

He didn’t stay still for long before throwing the shirt off his body. He worked the short buttons open soon afterward and kicked those off as well. Then he with some effort got his underwear off of his body. As a final thing he threw a plastic bag over the cast covered arm and tried to tie it so it would stay.

Jamison stepped inside the shower and turned the shower handle to get water coming. First cold then somewhat bearable water came and under that Jamie stepped letting the water hit his head and body. “Urrgh.” Jamie let a low sound as he first tried to ignore the feeling low in his body.

Jamison started washing his hair and body thoroughly all the while trying to ignore the warm feeling with in. His blonde hair got sloppily washed clean and it clung to his wet body. He watched out for his fresher cuts and bruises to not hurt himself, but still he hissed from time to time when the soap hit an open cut. 

No luck the feeling wasn’t going away. Jamison let the water rinse his body of soap and lowered a shaky hand down to his hard prick. It felt weird to do it on his non dominant hand, but kept it up anyways. His grunts grew as he tried to find release. “Mako, bloody hell.” Jamie moaned as he continued. Near so near, but then the door flew open. Mako has opened the door and by the shock Jamie slipped. 

Jamison felt the pain in his head and a warm hand come to hold his head. Soon enough his thoughts cleared and he carefully opened his eyes. Mako’s worried gaze was the first thing he saw. “Oh, hi mate.” Jamie got out his voice a bit out of it. Mako swallowed roughly and wrapped a towel around the others lower body. Then he picked the young man up and sat him down and picked out the cleanest towel around and started to pat Jamie down. 

“There’s no need Mako. I’ll take care of miself.” Jamison tried to resist trying to get up, but his legs were shaky and his head spun. Mako grabbed Jamie before he could get up and carried him in his arms to bed. Carefully Jamie was put down onto the bed. After he’d been put down Mako went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. 

“Wait a sec, I can do that on my bloody own.” Jamison complained and tried to lift himself to reach for Mako. Mako pushed the man down. “You know you have thin walls in this place, right?” The comment left Jamie confused until he realized. “You fucking heard me you dipstick!” Jamie practically yelled at Mako out of mostly embarrassment. 

“I heard you moaning my name so I had to come and check on you.” Mako explained pulling on the towel covering Jamison. Mako closed the distance between the two. While the breath hitched in Jamie’s throat, Mako pulled the towel away. So there it was Jamie’s partly hard prick. Mako looked at it before closing his large hand around it. He tugged at it making Jamie squirm. “I can’t put these on you like this.” Mako said surely doing it all on purpose to drive Jamie even further. 

“Mako, please.” Jamie whined trying to get more stimulation from the large hand. Mako lowly chuckled and brought his mouth down near the aching member. He licked slowly from the base to the tip and Jamie’s jaw hung loose as he felt the pleasure crash through him. 

Soon Mako took the prick into his mouth and let his tongue caress it as he moved his head up and down. Jamie was left just to ride on the warm feeling engulfing him. He tried to grab at Mako’s hair, but the larger man didn’t allow it. Grabbing Jamie’s reached hand and holding it to his side. Mako glared up to Jamie as he continued sucking. 

“Mako, I’m com-“ Jamie tried to warn as the edge got closer fast. Then suddenly he came inside Mako’s mouth. He felt him swallow and pull himself off of him. Jamie had his good arm draped over his eyes, his breathing heavy and a bit raspy. He felt Mako pull his boxers on him after wiping him down of any extra that had missed Mako’s mouth. 

“More. I want more.” Jamie begged groggy and exhausted. “Maybe once you aren’t that hurt, since I’ll surely cause a injury or two.” Mako said pulling the blanket over Jamie and placing a sweet kiss on the young man's forehead. “But..” Jamie tried, Mako stacked pillows behind him so Jamie could sit on the bed comfortably. “I told you to be careful didn’t I?” Mako countered and started packing up trash as Jamie looked on. "Fine, but I'll get you back for this." Jamie grumbled pouting a bit.


End file.
